hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
One Night in Karazhan
:For a list of all One Night in Karazhan cards, see One Night in Karazhan deck. One Night in Karazhan is the Hearthstone Adventure announced in the summer of 2016. The magus Medivh has put his considerable mystic talents to work transforming Karazhan into the ultimate celebration destination, so prepare yourself for an unforgettable night! First you’ll meet the staff, including his ever-capable majordomo, Moroes, and then it’s off to an enchanted evening filled with music and dancing, unforgettable performances, and so much more. When you’re not burning up the dance floor, you can take a break to enjoy amenities beyond imagination, including sumptuous feasts in the dining hall and a visit to Karazhan’s magnificent menagerie. Players must have unlocked all nine heroes to play. Background Karazhan, long a potent nexus of arcane energies, is about to become the focal point of a very different kind of cosmic force. The wizard Medivh has used every bit of magic at his disposal to set up the most lavish and extravagant party of all time, and your name is on the guest list alongside the crème de la crème of Azeroth and beyond! With such an eclectic mix of attendees, it’s guaranteed that this party will be out of this world. But as you groove to the music and let the sights dazzle you, beware; one night in Karazhan, and even tough guys tumble. Keep your decks straight, your wits sharp, and above all, stay alive! Features *New Cards: Make your way through four wings chock-full of challenging bosses, unexpected twists, and mystical mayhem. Beat the bosses and earn their brand-new cards for your collection! *Legendary: Get ready for truly dazzling legendary cards such as Moroes and many more! *Class Challenges: As the evening progresses, you will unlock nine all-new class challenges that test your skills in surprising new ways. Succeed, and unlock their rewards! *New Game Board: When an archmage throws a party, nothing but the best will do. Prepare to be spellbound by the magic of Karazhan! *Never a dull moment: Your host may be a Guardian of Tirisfal, a vastly powerful magic user, and a fantastic dancer, but nobody’s perfect. Some matters may transpire over the course of the evening that might require your… special attention. Come prepared! *Portals Everywhere: This party is so intense, it’s warping the very fabric of space and time to bring in more guests! Use the new portal spell cards to unleash the magic and summon random minions to the field. Cards ;Neutral * * * ( ) * * * * ( ) * * * ( ) * * ( ) * * * * * * ; * * * ; * ( ) * * ( ) ; * * * ; * * ( ) * ; * * * ; * * * ; * * * ; * ( , , ) * * ; * * * ( ) Prologue :The lights are bright, the dance floor is open, and the catering is truly magical. The greatest get-together Azeroth has ever seen is about to kick off with a bang; what a shame it'd be if anybody tried to crash this party! Players have access to the prologue mission for free, which rewards two adventure-specific cards. Bosses: :Note: The cards listed below are those particular to this adventure. See boss pages for expanded decks. * (players play as Medivh against Malchezaar) **Boss Hero Power: **Boss spells: , , , , , **Boss minions: * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: **Boss spells: ( ) ***''Removed'': ( ) *Boss minions: Completing the prologue and defeating Prince Malchezaar rewards and . Wings and rewards :Note: The cards listed below are those particular to this adventure. See boss pages for expanded decks. The Parlor Moroes greets you and lets you in early to help. Bosses: * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: ( ) **Boss spells: , ( ), **Boss minions: ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), **Boss weapons: ( ) **Rewards , * **Boss Hero Power: **Rewards , * **Boss Hero Power: **Boss minions: , , , , **Rewards , It seems players may play as the White King against the Black King. If that is the case, here is information on the White King: * **Boss Hero Powers: , **Boss minions: , , , , Clearing the entire wing rewards , , and . The Opera Barnes is running one last rehearsal for his opera and demands your participation! Bosses: * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: ( ) **Boss minions: ( ) **Rewards , * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: ( ) **Boss weapons: ( ) **Phase?: **Rewards , * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: **Boss minions: ( ) **Player minion: **Rewards , Clearing the entire wing rewards and . The Menagerie Medivh has his own collection of exotic minions, tended to by the mechanical curator, but without his owner it's gone a bit mad. Bosses: * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: **Boss spells: ( ), ( ), , ( ), ( ) **Rewards , * **Boss Hero Power: **Rewards , * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: **Boss spells: , , ( ), ( ), **Boss minions: ( ), ( ) **Rewards , Clearing the entire wing rewards and . The Spire This is where Medivh opens portals to far off lands. Now Netherspite has no master to watch over him and he's continued to experiment. Bosses: * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: ( ) **Boss spells: , ( ), , ( ) **Rewards , * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: ( ) **Boss spells: ( ) **Rewards , :The below is conceivably involved in the undocumented Rescue Medivh! part of Karazhan. * ( ) **Boss Hero Power: ( ) **Boss minions: ( ) **Rewards , Clearing the entire wing rewards , , and Class challenges * : (The Spire) * : (The Menagerie) * : (The Menagerie) * : (The Opera) * : (The Parlor) * : (The Spire) * : (The Parlor) * : (The Opera) * : (The Menagerie) Price Players ready to embark on this Adventure will be able to purchase access to the entire Adventure for $19.99 USD. Following pricing options outlined by previous Adventures, single wings will be available for 700 gold or $6.99 USD each, and discount-bundles will be available as well based on the number of individual locations the player has already purchased. Videos One Night in Karazhan Cinematic Trailer Patch changes * External links *Official announcement Category:One Night in Karazhan Category:Adventures